


Dragonfly Lashes

by alynshir



Series: she is my tomorrow [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Second Person, cassandra pentaghast is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynshir/pseuds/alynshir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra makes some observations on a sleeping elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonfly Lashes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.

She is still asleep.

You cannot comprehend how she can possibly manage to sleep for as long as she does. She has been nestled into the crook of your arm since the sun drifted down towards the horizon, and the moon has been hanging in the inky sky for more than a few hours now. She uses your chest as her pillow, her head over your heart and her rosemary hair under your chin. 

She is warm, soft against your callused skin, and she clings to you with uncanny determination for one so deep in the planes of dreaming. You are not by any means a heavy sleeper - you have always been rather fitful and prone to bad dreams - but she does not seem to ever notice when you toss and turn. Some people might find that irritating, because she does not wake up to comfort you, but you prefer this to an attempt at consolation. She does not leave your side, she is consistent, she is solid, and you need consistency more than you need words of sympathy.

Her eyelashes flutter when she sleeps, and it reminds you not of butterflies but of dragonflies, because butterflies are slow and glide on the wind and dragonflies have wings that thrum with the heartbeat of the world. Her eyes never open, though.

She snores. She snores and sighs and mumbles in her sleep and it is quite possibly your favorite thing in the entire world. Her snore is little and high pitched, for a snore - it is nearly like the snore of a very confused kitten, and it is precious. She murmurs nonsense to herself sometimes too, her lips barely parting enough to get each garbled syllable out. When you cannot sleep for fear of what might await you in dreams, you try to decipher what she is saying. It is a tough game to play and normally leaves you exasperated, but it is also nice when you can figure out that the pleasant little smile on her face and the mumbling that leaves her, is all because of 'snngg tha seeker nnng casssnngg'. That, at least, you can puzzle out, and it always manages to leave you with a little grin of your own threatening to yank your face into displaying its emotion.

You find her enrapturing when she is awake, but when she slumbers is a thread in the tapestry that only you get to witness being woven - you get to be there when her dreams taken her to places far beyond your wildest wonders and she clutches at your hand with unconscious delight, you are the one to hold her close when those dreams take a dour turn. Oh, you plan to linger in this moment. It is your little piece of forever, you think, and you want it to last for as long as you can, before the sleeping spell is broken - you want it to last for as many tomorrows as you can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, I'd be more than happy to fill them! My tumblr is 'sillylittlesurana'.


End file.
